1. Technical Field The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
When a conference is held, participants who are at least acquainted with are ordinarily previously determined and the participants are informed about the determination. However, when a knowledgeable person necessary for the conference is not previously known or a better knowledgeable person is desired to be obtained, the knowledgeable person needs to be searched.